


Di macchine e bellezza

by HebeAndersen



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la vede, Hook crede davvero per qualche istante di non ricordare più come si respira.<br/>La osserva affascinato scendere dalla macchina con la grazia di una fata, illuminata dagli ultimi timidi raggi del sole che giocano con i riflessi dei suoi capelli biondi.<br/>La ragazza si guarda in giro con aria curiosa e un guizzo di ingenua sorpresa le passa negli occhi ogni volta che posa lo sguardo su qualcosa di nuovo.<br/>L'immagine di una bimba portata al parco per la prima volta dalla famiglia gli attraversa la mente.<br/>Potrebbe davvero assomigliarle molto se solo non avesse almeno una decina abbondante d'anni in più. <br/>{ Human!AU Hook/Trilly | Scritta per il primo Drabble MidWeek di We are out for prompt }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di macchine e bellezza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il primo Drabble MidWeek del gruppo We are out for prompt.  
> Già pubblicata nel mio account di Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.  
> Prompt: Hook/Trilly, Human!AU: Trilly è la più bella ragazza che lui abbia mai visto. Peccato essere solo il suo meccanico.  
> Perchè di storie Hook/Trilly non ci si stanca mai.

 

 

Quando la vede, Hook crede davvero per qualche istante di non ricordare più come si respira.  
La osserva affascinato scendere dalla macchina con la grazia di una fata, illuminata dagli ultimi timidi raggi del sole che giocano con i riflessi dei suoi capelli biondi.  
La ragazza si guarda in giro con aria curiosa e un guizzo di ingenua sorpresa le passa negli occhi ogni volta che posa lo sguardo su qualcosa di nuovo.  
L'immagine di una bimba portata al parco per la prima volta dalla famiglia gli attraversa la mente.  
Potrebbe davvero assomigliarle molto se solo non avesse almeno una decina abbondante d'anni in più.  
L'espressione allegra della giovane muta in una di disapprovazione, con velocità repentina.  
Cammina avanti e indietro quasi indispettita e sbuffa irritata, portandosi le braccia al petto e aggrottando le sopracciglia in un modo infantile che Hook trova dannatamente sexy.  
La tentazione di lasciarla girare sola così ancora per qualche istante è forte ma, per quanto gli dispiaccia non poter ammirare più tale spettacolo, il suo animo di gentiluomo ricompare prepotentemente in lui ogni volta che la osserva.  
« E' alla ricerca di qualcosa, signorina? »  
La ragazza si gira di scatto verso di lui e una scintilla di fastidio le attraversa gli occhi chiari.  
« Hook » risponde seccata lei.  
« In tutta la sua persona, mia cara. » risponde lui con aria sicura, accennando ad una piccola riverenza a cui lei risponde con l'ennesimo sbuffo irritato.  
« Vorrei sapere se la mia macchina è finalmente pronta perchè – mi creda – ne ho abbastanza di essere scortata in giro da mio fratello e da quell'idiota della sua fidanzata! »  
Un sorriso furbo gli attraversa per qualche istante il volto, subito mascherato da un'espressione fintamente delusa.  
« I pezzi di ricambio che stavo aspettando devono ancora arrivare purtroppo. Nessuno è più scontento di me all'idea di farla attendere ma temo che dovrà provare a ripassare un'altra volta. »  
Un'ondata di sospetto colpisce lo sguardo della ragazza e Hook per un momento ha paura che abbia capito il suo gioco.  
« Lei mi nasconde qualcosa, ne sono certa. »  
Trilly dice solamente questo mentre gira sui tacchi infastidita, pronta a tornare a casa.  
L'uomo la guarda risalire a bordo e scomparire dalla sua vista.  
Si appoggia con la schiena ad una delle auto dell'officina rimuginando su quanto perspicace e intelligente sia.  
Se solo sapesse che la sua è pronta da almeno due settimane, è sicuro che lei cambierebbe immediatamente meccanico per la rabbia dell'attesa ingiustificata.  
Purtroppo per lei, Hook non ha mai visto nessuna con la sua bellezza e non ha la minima intenzione di non vederla più fino al prossimo controllo.  
Lui sarà anche solo un meccanico ma non si può dire che non sappia sfruttare quello che la sua professione gli può offrire.

 


End file.
